The Guardian and His Angel
by JustWannaBeWhoIAm
Summary: It was one simple video, she wasn't sure why she made it, and she defiantly wasn't sure why she uploaded it, but when she looks back at it 11 years later, it could never have been a mistake. So when the video snowballs into so much more, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie POV

Shane and I have always been very close, from when we were little to when we turned 15 we were best friends. Then on my 15th birthday he asked me to be his girlfriend. Since I was undoubtedly in love with Shane of course I said yes! We had an amazing relationship, he was my guardian and I was his angel. Nothing could tare us apart. We both loved each other to death, and we weren't afraid to admit it, but we both stayed true to our promises and our rings. After a year and a half of an amazing relationship Shane and his brothers had gotten signed by Hollywood records, and were told that they had to move from there house in New Jersey to sunny LA. Shane didn't want to go without me, he considered dropping out of the band just to be with me, but after many hours of arguing I convinced him that he should go to LA. That no matter what he would always be in my heart, and our love could survive through this. Everything was going great with our long-term relationship, or so I thought. But all of a sudden 6 months after he arrived in LA, I randomly got a text message from him saying that we were broken up! A stinking text message! I tried calling him many times over the next few weeks, but he never answered. Even though I was incredibly heart broken and I cried non stop for 3 weeks, I still wished him the best, I still loved him more than anything in my life and I don't think that feeling is ever going to go away. So I found a place in my hear to forgive him, I don't know how, but I did. A couple moths after the break up he started to sow up on hot-tunes with a "bad-boy attitude". All my 17 years of life have never seen Shane Grey as a bad boy... And I never thought I would. I can't help but think that if somehow I was able to see him again I could turn him around. Everyone always said he listens to me more than anyone else in the world. So that is how I came up with the idea, I created a YouTube account, and myself being a singer it wasn't that hard. So I posted my first video. I was sitting in the den of my house, playing my guitar, and these were the words I sang:

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go  
Away  
Away?_

I do recall now  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember  
The swing in your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did

Because I love your handshake  
Me and my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll watch you live in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are  
And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and town  
But I never planned on you changing your mind

So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last

_kiss_

I never imagined the response I would get from a simple video, never in my wildest dreams. I also wasn't sure why I even made the video, it was a song I wrote right after the break up and I never even thought about singing it for anyone but Shane, but something in my heart that day told me to sing it, and I wouldn't never regret it once, My name is Mitchie Torres, and this is my story...

**OK so do you want me to continue? I know I kinda ended it so I would have to continue, but if I don't get any reviews I wont continue... So please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Nate POV

I feel pretty bad for Shane, he had everything he ever wanted, the girl of his dreams was wrapped around his fingertips, but then _they_ wrecked it for him. _They _weren't happy with all of his sappy songs, _they_ wanted him to write something with edge, something else, but he couldn_'_t, so something had to happen. Next thing I know, Shane is phone-less and going all jerky at everything. When I got a text message from Mitchie asking how Shane was, that's when I pieced all the pieces together. At that moment I wanted to run, get the heck away from _these_ people, but it wasn't that easy.

I was on our YouTube account when I saw a video pop up, the video was a response to any of ours and it wasn't tagged to us in any way but it was entitle "Last Kiss" and the picture looked a lot like Mitchie, so being curious I clicked on it. Mitchie popped up on the screen in her family den, Then she started to strum on her guitar. We all knew she was a singer, but I never knew that she was this good, I listened to the lyrics over and over again and I found how much she was really hurt, how much she missed him, and just how much he still means to her. It was almost heartbreaking to know that she still cared about him like that, I mean she did say that he is happy, which I know for a fact is not the case, but still, that's devotion, that's love.

"Hey Nate" I heard Jason say as he walked up behind me. "Jase" Was all I could seem to say. "Whatcha watching?" He asked, I just pushed the laptop over to him and he watched the video, first with excitement in his eyes from seeing Mitchie, then I watched his expression change to something I couldn't quite read, but I could tell that he was feeling the same hurt as I am. We both love Mitchie as a sister, and we both felt for her, and knowing the other half of the story I just wanted to reach out to her. "What are you watching?" Jason and I both jumped as we heard Shane walk up behind us. "Nothing" I sail pretty fast, but at the same time Jason said "Bird videos". Shane stared at us both for a few minutes, then he snatched the computer out of my hand, and I said "Shane, don't" but of course he didn't listen to me.

Shane POV

I watched as I saw my beauty come onto the screen. I missed her sooo much. There isn't a day that I don't wish that I stayed with her. Then I heard her beautiful voice booming out of the computer. I listened to the lyrics and I started to get teary as she started to get teary also halfway through the song. When she ended the song I couldn't get myself to pry my eyes away from the screen, It was the first time since _they_ broke up with her that I was able to see her, so I wanted the most out of it as I could. "Shane... Shane... Shane" I heard Nate say as I finally took my eyes off the screen, "Are you OK?" "Guys, I need my guitar..."

I hit the record button on my laptop, and I started to strum the chords to the song that I just wrote for Mitchie. I was the only one left in the room, since they decided to give me some space, and I started to sing the words to the song for her

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you 

Next thing I knew I had uploaded the video to YouTube as a response to " Last Kiss". I knew that _they_ weren't going to like this at all, but I seriously didn't care, that was my baby and no longer are _they_ going to stop me from being with her, they may be able to control my music, but _they_ never will be able to control my life also. She is the best thing that ever happened to me, and if I have to shed my last drop of blood because of it, I'm going to fight for her.

SO, thank you for the reviews last chapter! I have never uploaded another Chapter so fast! Tell me what you though! What do you think is going to happen next? Who are _they_?

Review Review Review! Please!

BTW, The songs I have used so far are "Last Kiss" By Taylor Swift, and "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback 


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie POV

My phone lit up with an email from YouTube, I had been getting a lot of these about comments from people I have never met before telling me how good I sounded. I leaned over and grabbed my phone. It told me that I had a response on my video. I grabbed my laptop and went to my YouTube account. I found the video and saw that there was in fact a response. It was from an account named "Connect3Shane" At first I thought it was just some fan, but when I clicked on the video and saw him pop up on the screen I almost fainted. Then when I heard the words he was singing, I couldn't believe it. At first it spiked a bit of anger in me, but then I thought of how sweet it was, that he would be willing to give up everything for me, all I would have to do was ask. I knew that I couldn't ask him to do that though. His whole life is filled with music, and I can't tale that away from him, no matter how much I do want to see him. Mitchie didn't miss what Shane had written on the info from the video, "I still love you" I stared at the screen for what seemed to be an eternity for my best friend Caitlyn who was sitting next to me, she finally took the computer from me and saw what I had been looking at. I had told her about how I uploaded the video and everything. I met Caitlyn when we were freshman, she had just moved here and Nate introduced us. Caitlyn and Nate became like best friends really quickly, and anyone could tell that they both loved each other, but they never did anything about it. She kept in contact with him and that was how I got most of my information on how the boys were doing after the break-up. Caitlyn looked at me with wide eyes and said "You do know what this means right?" "Ummmm no?" I said confused "It means that you have to respond again!" she practically screamed in excitement for me. You would think that Caitlyn would have wanted me to scream at the guy, I mean she was there throughout the aftermath of the break-up and she practically experienced it with me! But no, that's not Caitlyn, she wanted me to post another video! So what can I say? I kinda wanted to do it anyway, I was indirectly talking to Shane, which wasn't so bad after all ;P...

Caitlyn had set the camera near the piano and left me alone in the room. I looked at it for a good 15 minutes before I walked over to my pillow and picked up the song book that was hidden under it. I flipped to the page that had the song on it. Then I took a deep breathe and hit play on the video camera. I ran my fingers over the keys for a moment and then started to play

Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder  
I'm lonely here tonight  
Lost here in this moment  
Time keeps slipping by  
If I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side

Oooohh I miss you  
Oooohh I need you  
And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

Well I tried to live without you  
But tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
I'm torn apart inside

I look up at the starts  
Hoping you are doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say

Oooohh I miss you  
Oooohh I need you  
And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, always stay

I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would choose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold on to  
My heart would stop without you

I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, I'll always stay  
And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask I will stay, I will stay, I will stay

I uploaded it and I wrote in the info box "I would be lying if I said I didn't love you, and that I didn't miss you, but don't give it all up for me Shane"

Shane POV

I had been staring at the computer screen for hours, refreshing and refreshing. I was waiting for a response, not just any response, a response from Mitchie... There had been many comments from fans wondering what in the world was going on, but they didn't need to know. They would probably see soon enough... Then after refreshing for the millionth time... When I finally saw it...

**Thank you for all the alerts and reviews! It means a lot! **

**Read and Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Shane POV

At that moment noting mattered. I couldn't hear my manager yelling at me about responsibilities. I couldn't see the disappointed look on his name. And I defiantly couldn't feel the stiffness of the air. It was as if everything disappeared. I felt at piece for once. To know that if I just clicked a simple button I would see her again was insane. I would be able to hear he voice and I would be able to know what she said to my little comment. I knew that it could turn out against me, and I knew that I was taking a big chance. But that never seemed to click in my head. I would be broken if I found out she hated me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself for making her feel that way. On the other hand I could have taken a huge and gotten a huge reward. Just one button, just one button and I would find out the truth. My head started to sweat, my fingers became shackie and I was concentration way to hard. I finally clicked the button. But before I could see it the computer was taken out of my hands by my manager. I looked him in the eyes and said "Give it back" He looked at me just the same and said "No, you aren't listening to me, you get your things taken away." "What? Come on im not a kid!" My manager looked at me and then looked at the computer 'Who is she?" He seemed to have discust in his voice. My jaw trembled and stared him straight in the eye "No one." "Oh really? So maybe you should explain to me why I have been getting calls from just about every reported in the world asking who the girl on the internet it." "It is NONE of your business." "Oh really? Because you are my business, and whatever is your business is mine." Shane scoffed at him and gave him a death glare with grawling out "Drop it". His manager ad no intention to though. He would have to get it out of him even if he had to use force. "Fine, no name, no computer." "What?" That threw Shane over the edge, that was his computer that he had bought with his own money and his manager had NO right taking it away from him... Plus it had his camera on it... So no computer, no talking to Mitchie. "You heard me, until you want to tell me who this is and how you are involved with her, you don't have a computer." Shane stood up from where he had been sitting and looked his manager right in the eye. "Look, you can't just treat me like I am 3 years old anymore. My relation to her has nothing to do with you, and it never will. You took away my phone and you broke up with my girlfriend, now you are taking away something that is rightfully mine. I don't see why I shouldn't just walk out that door right now and fire you on the spot. You have done enough to ruin my life so far, now don't take away the last thing that means something to me. The only thing keeping me here right now are my brothers and how much they love the music, so don't give me a reason to turn away from them." Shane looked like he had fire coming out of his nose, that's how mad he is. "Wow all that for one measly girl." That was it, Shane had had it. He was seriously going to talk to his brothers about this guy being fired. You can't just going around insulting people you don't even know, even Shane knew that. He grabbed his laptop out of his managers hands and stormed out of the room, but not before he said "She isn't one measly girl, she was my girlfriend AKA the girl who's heart you broke, By the way, I expect my phone back in my hand within an hour."

Manager POV

I wasn't quite sure what just happened, I had never seen him that mad in all of his jerk days. When I broke up with that girl I never imagined how much it would have changed him. He went from happy-sappy-love sick puppy, to depressed-hardcore in an instant. When he said that I broke her heart it didn't really faze me until I saw the pure hatred on his face from it. He hated the fact that I made her hurt... Hmm I need more information on this girl. I found my computer and then looked up his YouTube page, sure enough I found the video he had been watching on his page, it was a response to something he had put up today. I clicked on it and saw her pop up on the screen, then I heard her sing. Wow! She is really good, but the words hit me the hardest, you could tell that she was singing through her heart. A heart that I had broken. I shut the computer, unlocked my desk drour and took out Shane's phone. I stood up and walked over to the green room where I knew Shane had gone. Without a word I handed him back his phone, then I left... Waiting to see what I had just truly done.

Shane POV

The phone felt ancient in my hand, all thoughts drifted from my brain,and I was left just staring at the thing. I checked my voice mail, 26 from Mitchie, 25 from around the time it had been taken away, and 1 from yesterday. I hit "call back" without thinking, and after 2 rings I heard a beautiful voice say "Hello?"

**Sorry about the timing, I wrote some of it awhile ago, but I had a lot of things going on and my memere finally go out of the hospital, so I had some time to write.**


End file.
